Video games are generally available in two varieties: the kind found in an arcade, and the kind found in homes. In recent times, the video games found in arcades have evolved from the stand-up type game console to consoles permitting more game player interaction. The first video arcade games were stand-up units, with input devices that were typically limited to a joystick and/or buttons. The next wave of arcade video games integrated more sophisticated controls, such as gun-type and periscope-type input devices. More recently, arcade video games have integrated electronic and mechanical devices designed to make arcade video games more interactive, thereby enhancing the game player's sensory experience.
Recent modifications aimed at enhancing arcade video games include the use of gaming consoles providing a seat for the game player. Where the "theme" of an arcade video game involves an activity such as flying an airplane or driving a race car, the seated gaming consoles provide a more realistic feel to the game player. Such seated gaming consoles have been further enhanced by adding a pedal accelerator, rather than hand-operated accelerators; adding a roof and walls to surround the game player, thereby simulating the "cockpit" environment of an airplane or race car; and adding a motion source to simulate the movement that might be created by the activity depicted on the video game screen.
Home video games originated as television set-top boxes with controllers (e.g., joysticks, button pads) connected thereto. Game players typically held a controller and sat in front of the television set on which the video game was being displayed. Recent modifications to home video games include the addition of more sophisticated controllers, such as glove-type and touch pad-type input devices. These input devices have enhanced the interactivity of home video games, but have not provided the enhanced sensory experience that is provided by arcade video games. The improvements made to arcade video games have been prohibitively expensive and too space consumptive to achieve widespread acceptance among home video game players.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the disparity between the gaming experience available to the arcade game player and that available to the home video game player, by providing an improved gaming console. The improved gaming console should be inexpensive and conveniently sized for home use. The improved gaming console should also be implemented as a modular console that can accommodate a variety of home gaming units. Furthermore, the improved gaming console should be capable of accommodating other activities such as Internet browsing and general computer use.